winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfea
The Alfea College for Fairies is a girls' boarding school in Magix for fairies and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies. Overview Alfea is an ancient school for Fairies, and apparently the only one dedicated to Fairy education only. The Alfea students are mostly in training ages 16-19 (unless they have been held back a grade like Stella, so in her case 20). All of the Winx girls met and resided here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. In Season 4, it is here that the Winx, after graduating, taught for a short period of time. Roxy takes up the offer to be a student at the end of the fourth season. And in the first episode of Season 5, Roxy received a letter stating that she has been accepted in to Alfea. It has been mentioned in 4Kids version that usually only royalty or students with high social standings are permitted. It is assumed that most of the staff are permanent residents of Alfea and the students live there during the school year and may choose or not to return home during the holidays. School BuildingEdit Its campus is a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard itself having a well that leads to underground tunnels linking the three schools of Magix together. The classrooms, school hospital and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms of the staff members and the dormitories of the students are on the first floor. On the first floor, there is also the library, the office of the headmistress, and the school archives, found in one of the towers of the castle and guarded by the Pixie Concorda. Alfea is surrounded by a barrier spell which prevents non-magical beings from entering the premises of the school and, in times of danger, another barrier which prevents enemies from entering, like in Season 3 against Valtor and in the first movie against Mandragora. LocationsEdit *The School Gates are the only access to the school compound. They consist of a large pink archway with two wing-like doors that move to open or close the gates. *The non-forested area around the castle is used by the students to spend their time or for classes. Central CourtyardEdit The Central Courtyard is a large open space at the center of the school, which is built around it. It contains: *Benches where students can sit and spend their free time. *A Well through which the tunnels connecting Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower to each other can be accessed. *A Public Square where functions such as the beginning of year and graduation ceremonies are done. It also serves as a landing space for Red Fountain ships. Ground FloorEdit *The Classrooms are found on the ground floor around the central courtyard. The students learn most of their subjects there. *The Potions Laboratory is where the Fairies learn to prepare potions. *The School Kitchen is where the food for the students and staff of Alfea is prepared. Students may also be assigned to do cooking as chores or as punishment. Chef Sfoglia works there. *The Entrance Hall is a large room found at the end of the School Courtyard, opposite the School Gates, and it is accessed from the outside by a set of stairs. The Entrance hall opens into corridors through which the classrooms can be accessed and it has a stairway from which the upper parts of the school can be accessed. *The School Hall is a large room found at the ground floor. It has a large dome of glass as its outer wall and there are long tables where the students have their breakfast, lunch and dinner. It has a special tier for staff members. Parties and balls are often held there and during such occasions the tables are removed to make place for the festivities. A large glass dome is the School Hall's outer wall. It is found below the Headmistress' Office and next to the Entrance Hall. *The School Hospital is where students are treated in case of health problems and injuries. It is composed of an office and of a resting room with many beds. It is managed by Nurse Ofelia and her assistant. *The School Museum is where various things from the history of Magix are displayed. It has a Fashion History section. First FloorEdit *The Dormitories are where the belongings of the students are kept and where their bedrooms are found. They have bathrooms included in them and is is assumed that they also have all the other facilities that the students need for their daily lives. The students spend a considerable amount of their time in their dormitories, doing homework or their hobbies or spending time with their classmates. *The Staff Quarters are where the teachers and the other staff members of the school have their personal living space. Some teachers might share their quarters like the students. *The Headmistress's Office is where the Headmistress of Alfea does the formal work of the school and where she attends official visitors. There is also a magic mirror there through which the whole school can be seen and there is a communication device that is used to communicate with the headteachers of the other schools of magic. *'Offices' belonging to other staff members can be found on the first floor. Griselda has an office there. *The Hall of Enchantments is a secret part of Alfea that only the staff of Alfea can access. It contains: **A library containing everything about magic and its history. **A hall where the pictures of all the enemies of the Magic Dimension can be found. *The Simulation Chamber is where virtual simulations take place using the Simulator, a very powerful computer that combines technology and magic. It can also be used to teleport people to other locations and there is an amphitheater with an office where slideshows can be done. Professor Palladium is the one who is in charge of the Simulation Chamber. *The School Amphitheater is where the students sometimes attend the school assembly and where general meetings are often held, especially in crisis times. Students may also take part in activities such as dance practice and rehearsing there. There is a table with chairs around it where staff members sit. Exams may also be held there. especially practical ones. *The School Library is where many books about various topics can be found. It has its own magical research system. Miss Barbatea is the Librarian. **The Golden Vault is where the most precious and important magic knowledge of Alfea is stored. It contains many books and scrolls written by ancient and powerful sorcerers. *'Rooms' can be found on the first floor where guests and other people may live. The WInx obtain their room when they return to Alfea in Season 5. *The Fairy Clock Room is where Sirenix Fairies can use their powers to relive the past and reveal Time's secrets. *There are balconies adjoined to the student dormitories and the staff quarters. TowersEdit There are two towers in Alfea. *The North Tower is where the Secret Archives of Alfea are found. Precious and rare books about many things can be found there and the school's Codex used to be kept there. The Pixie Concorda is bonded to the Secret Archives. *There is a viewpoint on one of the towers. OtherEdit *There are underground tunnels which connect Alfea to the other magical schools and which were used in ancient times if the schools were attackes. *Part of the forest around Alfea is used for tests, exams and training. It is unknown if these oarts of the forest belong to the school or not. *There is as bus stop where students, guests and staff members can take buses from and to Magix City and to other places in Magix. *There is an Aviary in Alfea that can be accessed by magical means since it is larger than the school building. It is similar to a giant open-air garden where giant flowers and giant birds, such as giant eagles, can be found. StaffEdit Headmistress FaragondaEdit :Main article: Faragonda Headmistress Faragonda is the headmistress of Alfea. She is a kind soul who deeply cares for her students, however she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the fairies at Alfea. GriseldaEdit :Main article: Griselda Griselda is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. While not a bad person, Griselda is no pushover. She teaches the fairies a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. Professor PalladiumEdit :Main article: Palladium Professor Palladium 'is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. Professor WizgizEdit :''Main article: Wizgiz '''Professor Wizgiz is a somewhat eccentric leprechaun teacher who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis (the process of changing from one form into another), to the fairies of Alfea. The Winx ClubEdit :Main article: Winx Club The Winx Club are former students and alumni of Alfea, who went on to become professors at Alfea after they became Enchantix fairies and Guardian Fairies. On their first day, they are attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle and following this they went to Earth to free the Earth Fairies and to restore the magic there. After succeeding in their mission they decided to leave their teacher job and to remain in Gardenia, where their music band and their shop was found. In Season 5 however the Winx return after being absent most of the previous season and have defeated and frozen the Wizards of Black Circle in the Omega Dimension, return back to Alfea, but mostly for research work and for training. DaphneEdit :Main article: Daphne Daphne becomes Alfea's History of Magic teacher in Season 6. Other things coming soon... Professor DuFourEdit :Main article: DuFour Professor DuFour is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches etiquette. She is also a magic teacher who places emphasis on poetical formation of spells. She has been seen in a few episodes and the comics. She used to play music with Musa's mother and father (Matlin and Ho-Boe). Professor AvalonEdit :Main article: Avalon Professor Avalon is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, everyone likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster ( The Angel of Doom ), but at the end of season 2, they found out that there was an impostor at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Darkar's fortress. KnutEdit :Main article: Knut Knut is the ogre that comes to stay at Alfea after the events of Season 1; he is the school's janitor and sometimes works as a DJ. Librarian BarbateaEdit :Main article: Barbatea Barbatea is the school librarian. She cares a lot for her books. Nurse OfeliaEdit :Main article: Ofelia Ofelia is the school nurse (her name was mentioned on the Official Site, prior to the Season 4 revamp, but not in the series). Chef SfogliaEdit Chef Sfoglia is the school cook. role in the series alfea is also the school for fairy knights, they often visit the school, and snotlout always forgets about the barrier And like in season 4 bloom,Stella,flora,tecna,musa,and Layla work here as teachers, and in many episodes Draco is in charge of the team when their not around. role in the Chronicles of Ninjago Gingka goes into Alfea in the episode "L-Drago & the Fire Princess" only to find some history about the forbidden bey Lightning L-Drago. He also learns that Ryuga stole Princess Bloom's Dragon Flame powers and soul by absorbing it into L-Drago, leaving Bloom's deceased body behind. Therefore, Gingka realises that the only way to resurrect Bloom is to defeat L-Drago and release the Dragon's flameCategory:Schools Category:Locations